


Always By Your Side

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean feels much more confident thanks to Seth's charming words and ways, Established Relationship, Fluff and Romance, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Pep Talk, Plus a lovely visual of wearing Dean's new Merch, Seriously Seth is the most supportive boyfriend ever, Seth offers some much needed words of encouragment, Takes place before RAW and Dean's first match since his return, some insecurities and nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is about to have his first match since his return and he is going through a lot of emotions. Seth comes to remind Dean that he's got the best support system in the world.





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Seth wearing Dean's merch to support his boy and looking so proud and excited demanded me to write a little something for it. Plus i saw a prompt on wrestlingkink and this got easier.

Dean looked up as the door to his locker room opened and came inside Seth. A wide small on his face as his eyes found Dean's. Dean’s mouth fell open a little and his eyes widened in surprise at what Seth was wearing. Seth’s smile turned into an opened mouth grin as he walked closer to Dean and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist.

“Hey.” Seth greeted in a soft voice as he placed a small kiss on the side of Dean’s head.

“You…you are wearing my shirt.” A small smile spread over Dean’s own face as he looked down at Seth’s well muscled chest filling the new shirt Dean got on his return. He was wearing a similar one, only with no sleeves.  

“Yeah. Thought I would go out to support my boy in full swing. I think it looks good on me.” Seth’s warm eyes and gentle smile made Dean’s insides melt. He shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Seth’s lips. “Looks real good. ‘m glad to be back working with you. Also, this make me wanna forget bout my match and appreciate all the love.”

Seth held Dean close against his body, humming into the kiss before he pulled away and smiled at Dean. “We can have all of that later when we are off to our hotel. I got a couple of surprises for you. I think you’ll have fun. And no forgetting bout your match. I can’t wait to see you back in the ring.”

Seth watched how Dean’s smile fell a little at that, a small frown appearing on his face. “Yeah. Bout that…’m nervous. What if…what if I am rusty as fuck out there? What if my elbow starts acting up again? I am just..”

Seth cut Dean off as he grabbed Dean's arms with both hands and brought him in to hug his body. One hand reaching up to rub the back of Dean’s neck as Dean wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist. He buried his face in Seth’s neck, just inhaling the comforting scent of his lover. “Listen Sweetheart…You are going to do great. Everything is going to be fine. I have faith in you. You are so strong and so amazing and everyone missed you so much…Have a little confidence in yourself. I know you had a shitty luck with this injury but considering I once was in your place, its okay to be nervous. Its okay to not feeling like yourself because you were out for so long. But once you get there everything will work out. You saw how those people went nuts for you? No one has forgotten bout you. Everyone is dying to see you back doing your thing. And if anything goes wrong, I’ll be right there to take care of it. I am always gonna take care of you.”

Dean pulled his face up from Seth’s neck and a soft smile appeared on his face. If Seth wasn’t mistaken, there was some wetness in his eyes as well. “You are the best partner in the world you know. Good thing you are such a stubborn asshole who kept chasing after me even though I was pretty determined to never let you back into my pants.”

Seth let out a hearty laugh, hands resting on Dean’s hips as he said, “Well I’m pretty sure I made it way past just your pants. I am very persuasive and charming. Quite hard to resist if I am being honest.” The cheeky grin on Seth’s face made Dean shake his head in amusement. His arms wrapping around Seth’s neck as he pulled him in to kiss his mouth again.

“You ready to go out there and kick some ass my love?” Seth asked as they pulled apart. A wide smile on his face as Dean smiled back at him and nodded, “Yes. lets go and remind them why they are not suppose to mess with the shield boys.”

“That’s my boy. Remember, I’m so proud of you. I know more than anyone else how hard you worked to get back. How much pain you were in before you were forced to have the surgery. You are gonna do great and be where you are suppose to be. On the top of the world.”

“With you by my side. Its always better when we do things together.”

“They sure are. Come on, lets go have fun so we can come back here and I can show you some good time.”

“I hope my surprises include 5 buckets of fries. I missed you spoiling me with greasy food while you make all those disgusting faces at me.” Dean teased in a playful tone, a naughty grin spreading on his face. Seth rolled his eyes at his lover and let out a dramatic groan. “I sure as hell didn’t miss you being a demanding little shit. And yes, I am whipped. You are gonna get as much disgusting food as you want. Its my job to spoil your ass.”

Dean snickered as he nibbled at Seth’s jaw. “You do that job very well Rollins. I got one happy ass. If you know what I mean.” Dean’s little wink earned him a loud smack on his ass, making Dean shake slightly in laughter. Seth shook his head, adoring eyes looking at his boyfriend as he felt his heart fluttering in joy. "Come on you little Brat. 's bout time."


End file.
